


a former friend?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: Shouyou couldn‘t fight his best friend. Even if he knows that Kenma became his enemy.





	a former friend?

**Author's Note:**

> translating my fic ;3 ([here~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378457))

_„Hey, how about we form a team?“_

Shouyou’s body flinched as he thought about it when he first met the healer.

The petite body, which was wrapped in a white robe. The hood was pulled over his head and underneath you could see a part of the blond hair, which was still a bit black at the top.

Those feline eyes watching everything and everyone so closely.

_„Hm, why not?“_

Kenma’s face had remained calm when he returned that, yet a light smile had settled on his lips.

_„I’m Hinata Shouyou!“_

_„Kozume Kenma,“ he replied calmly._

Shouyou swallowed, thinking now of what had changed. Everything should be so much better once they had defeated the demon king. Shouyou had trusted Kenma. Everyone had trusted him.

Kenma had changed. Or he had fooled them all the time.

Shouyou didn‘t know, but he knew what he had seen when they believed themselves safe.

He had watched as Iwaizumi’s body weakened by a cursing spell and he had collapsed in front of him and the others.

Shouyou had turned to Kenma and asked him, begged if he could do anything, after all, he had been their healer.

But he had just looked at him calmly.

These feline eyes had drilled deep into his soul, and before Shouyou could react, he saw an arrow shoot past him.

_„Kageyama, what are you doing?!“_

His voice had cracked as he turned to face his teammate.

_„Don’t you see that, Hinata?“_

Shouyou didn‘t want to see it then.

He had only watched Kageyama and Aone fight Kenma. He had done nothing but watch as they lost to Kenma.

Kenma knew each of their vulnerabilities.

Shouyou didn‘t know where Kageyama, Aone or Iwaizumi were at the moment. He didn‘t know if he could trust Kenma when he had told him that they were still alive.

„Shouyou,“ the voice of his former teammate came to him and he looked into the feline eyes of Kenma, who looked at him indifferently.

„Why? Kenma, why?“ Shouyou asked in a loud voice, even when he felt as if his voice was no more than a croak.

„I needed someone to defeat Oikawa,“ Kenma said, his lips twisting into a grin, „and I’ve always wanted to have a pet.“

Shouyou flinched when he realized how Kenma approached him, opened the cell door and finally stopped in front of him. He knew he couldn‘t escape. He had no chance to outsmart or fight Kenma. „Kenma ...“

„I like you, Shouyou,“ Kenma whispered to him, slowly touching Shouyou’s chin deliberately, „I really like you.“

„Then you wouldn‘t keep me trapped,“ Shouyou replied as he backed away. He felt Kenma’s hands gently touching his cheeks.

Without really being able to move, Shouyou looked shocked at his former friend. What should he do? How was he supposed to escape from here? _How could he get his dearest friend back?_

„You’ll be forever ... my little birdie, Shouyou,“ Kenma said softly as he continued to look at him, still with that uncharacteristic grin on his face. He slowly pulled away from him to leave his prisoner alone.

Shouyou shivered and felt that he couldn‘t even move after Kenma left him alone. Even as he sat alone in his cell and Kenma had long since disappeared from his field of vision, he couldn‘t move. 

With his eyes wide open, he just stared at the corridor through which his former team-mate had previously gone. Kenma frightened him, though he wanted nothing more than to have his friend back.

Was this really a game over, as it was called? Had he lost the fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [(mostly) german acc~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [new~ /second (english) acc~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
